theshadowedone1fandomcom-20200214-history
Mesograk
"I am Mesograk. Lord of Death." '- Mesograk' Mesograk, now Mesodax is possibly the most evil being in the entire universe being responsible for nearly everything that has happened in the Matoran Universe and TSO1's series. Mesograk is also the primary antagonist in the 3-part saga and the archenemy of Mentha. } Biography Mesograk and his species, the Virnahz, were created by the evil Great Being Baxitus in secret. He placed his creations inside the gigantic robot who would become known as Mata-Nui. Baxitus also created their island called Oohrinah and gave it a special device which would cloak it from the world inside. Baxitus' brothers had no idea of what he had done and before anyone noticed, Mata-Nui was sent off into space. The Virnahz had a job to do while inside the robot, they gave the Matoran and other beings the ability to create, to think on their own. They were led by Mesograk, prime lord of the island. Mesograk hated the job that Baxitus gave to the Virnahz, feeling that their kind should not be using their own mental and psychic abilities to give others the will to think on their own. Mesograk craved power and he knew he could not do it by himself. He set his master plan into motion. Mesograk traveled the universe in secret where not even the Makuta could even sense him. Eventually he stumbled upon Zokorak, leader of the Manox species. Mesograk saw great potential in him and this could be used to his advantage. Mesograk used his island's technology to create a horrible hurricane on Noraknaa, Zokorak's homeland. It was a success as the entire population and city was wiped out by the storm. But two Manox survived, Zokorak and his best friend, Hershak. The two rebuilt the city while Mesograk watched and waited for the perfect time to strike. It came when the two were on top of Noraknaa's famous volcano and Zokorak turned his back for a moment, Mesograk struck silently. He used his power to cause an earthquake and Hershak fell into the volcano. This struck Zokorak with unstoppable fury. Mesograk's first stage in his plan succeeded and as planned, Zokorak created an secret organization called the Confederacy of Illusions. The sinister Virnahz "happened" to stumble upon the grieving Zokorak who wanted to join and help him save the world from destruction. And so Mesograk was the first to join the Confederacy and with his help, he recruited more members like Saylii, a dangerous Vortixx from Xia whom Mesograk met on his travels. He also recruited Grapen, Tahzal, Monerk, and many others whom he had met on his travels. But Mesograk's plan did not stop there. Only a piece of the puzzle was finished and now for the real game to begin. Mesograk, using his nearly unlimited mental power, sent an idea into the mind of Pridak, who would later become de-facto leader of the Barakki warlords. When the Barakki failed to conquer the Matoran Universe thanks to Teridax. That idea influenced him to put his own plan take over Mata-Nui. Mesograk's plan had succeeded and the next step moved up. Phantoka Mesograk was a pure evil being who sought to conquer the house for himself. Mesograk established a lair in the basement and enlisted help from various allies and created an army of Skeletaks. Some time later, Mesograk met an insane Skakdi sociopath named Vezon and made a deal with Vezon to cause chaos across the house in hopes of crippling any resistance against him, including the Makuta and a soldier named Mentha. Vezon agreed and left to start a life of crime while Mesograk remained in the basement to formulate his plan. Later, Vezon was defeated by the Makuta and went missing. Vezon was taken to Mesograk by a Zyglak named Thazal, where he told Mesograk about his encounters with the Makuta and Vezon was escorted out by a Skeletak. Later, Mesograk called three of his allies, Saylii, Grapen, and Irekus, to the basement to a meeting. Mesograk told his allies of the threat the Makuta and various other heroes posed against them. Mesograk also told them of the plan he formed to conquer the house using Vezon's information. After that, Mesograk sent his Skeletaks around the house to capture or kill the Makuta and other heroes and sent Grapen and Irekus to release his drone Notris from cryostasis with Saylii keeping an eye on Irekus to make sure he was not intending to overthrow Mesograk. Later, Mesograk's skeletaks captured Chirox and Vamprah, two of the Makuta, while Antroz escaped with Mentha. Later, Mesograk witnessed Antroz and Mentha and others retreating to the basement after his Skeletaks overran their post via crystal ball. Antroz and Mentha destroyed the tower controlling the zombraks and they crumbled to nothingness. Later, Mesograk finally met Antroz face to face. He ordred his men to kill the Makuta, but Antroz escaped with help from Mentha, Donum, and Nujah, but Mesograk ordered the reactivated Notris to pursue the group. Later, Mesograk was informed that Antroz and Mentha had supposedly killed Vezon. Later, the Makuta and their allies attacked the base and Mesograk attacked the army with a shadow cannon. During the fight, he briefly fought Icarax and defeated him, though he defeated Saylii. After confronting the Makuta and Mentha, Mesograk nearly overpowered the group, but Mentha threw an explosive on top of the cannon, which destroyed it and set Mesograk's face ablaze. Mentha also accidentally triggered a wormhole portal to open. The enraged Mesograk attempted to kill Mentha, but Mentha seemingly sacrificed himself to save the house by throwing another explosive at Mesograk's mouth. Mesograk's face began to burn and scald away, and Mesograk swore revenge on his enemies before the portal closed in on the villain and exploded, vanquishing Mesograk and imprisoning him in an icy realm.(supposedly his own personal @#!*% .) MAKUTA After the events of Phantoka, Mesograk was left trapped in another unknown dimension and imprisoned in what seemed to be beyond escape. However, Mesograk began plotting to escape the dimension, but was unsuccessful and he continuosly pondered about his defeat and was consumed with feelings of bitter anger and revenge against his archenemy Mentha. Eventually, Saylii found a tablet on how to open dimensional gates and used it to creeate a portal linking the house to the dimension of Mersograk's prison. Mesograk finally escaped from the dimension and returned to the house. However, Irekus, who had been in control of the Confederacy during Mesograk's imprisonment, attempted to kill Mesograk, but the villain used his eye beams to kill the traitor. Mesograk quickly resumed control of the Confederacy. At some point, Mesograk encountered the Makuta, who were shocked to see their old nemesis alive and well. Mesograk killed Icarax, which forced Antroz and the other Makuta to retreat, but Mesograk was unaware that his enemy Mentha was eavesdropping him since his release. Mesograk was eventually informed by Frenzy and Garnuk that Mentha was following him and Mesograk sent Grapen to Vezon to bargain with him in exchange for the powerful syrax stone, which would make Mesograk more powerful. Mesograk then gave Saylii Icarax's sword. Meanwhile, Vezon killed Grapen and delivered the syrax stone to Mesograk. Later, Antroz killed Vezon's henchmen and captured the sociopath, who informed him that Mesogrsk had the syrax stone. Antroz, the other Makuta, Mentha, and an army of soldiers following Mentha attacked Mesograk's lair. Mesograk ordered his legions to attack is enemies. Antroz and Mentha broke through and killed many Skeletaks and confronted Mesograk himself, who taunted them that his plan had already succeeded. Mesograk knocked his archenemy to the ground, but Antroz saved Mentha by severing Mesograk's arm, which he regenarated. Mesograk quickly used the syrax stone to morph into a demonic appearance. Mesograk quickly overpowered the duo and blasted them away with a blast. Mesograk then used the syrax stone to create a red tornado, which consumed Mesograk and the syrax stone. With the power, Mesograk consumed many of his servants, which killed them, including Saylii. In desperation, Mentha threw a grenade at the heart of the tornado. Mesograk was impacted by the blast and the explosion caused both the tornado and his lair to be destroyed, althought his enemies were able to retreat before they could be destroyed. The blast was thought to have destroyed Mesograk. However, Mesograk used the syrax stone to sacrifice his body and create a godly body before his "death", becoming Mesodax, who then proceeded to create a shadow blast which killed Antroz and the other Makuta. However, his nemesis, Mentha, and his soldiers survived and vowed to find a way to destroy him for good. Reign of Mesodax Information coming soon. Personality and Traits Mesograk is an incredibly complex character with emotions and characteristics ranging from calmness to rage, intelligence to insanity. He is cold, cruel, ruthless, dark, and monstrous. Powers and Abilites The list of powers and abilities is near limitless. He also uses no tools besides his occassional chains. Notes * Mesograk was voiced by TheShadowedOne1 in Phantoka, MAKUTA, and Reign of Mesodax. Category:Antagonists Category:Living Characters